


We're Bonding Together

by MyNameIsPuno (YourFriendPuno)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bonding, Enemies to Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), MAKE TECHNO NUDGE A THING PLZ!, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Sad Quackity (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad boi hours, Techno Nudge, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendPuno/pseuds/MyNameIsPuno
Summary: “One elder in the town I used to live in would always gather the little children around and tell us old sayings. One saying was that when loved ones die, their bodies and spirit are to be reincarnated as the stars above.” He paused as he could remember the elderly man sitting outside his front porch gazing upon the stars.“So whenever you’re in difficult times, the ones who love you, are always watching and making sure you're okay. And sometimes they say that the stars talked to each other so they never get lonely.”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	We're Bonding Together

_ It was a full moon, bright stars dotted around the pitch-black sky. Cold air goes around, breezing through pastel pink peonies, and blood-red roses.  _

On the path through the tall and short buildings, a certain 20-year old duck was walking towards the gloomy cemetery. He was holding a bouquet of roses as he walked on the path. Of course, however, the duck had always questioned if he should or should not go to his ex-lover’s grave, but something was yelling at him, forcing him to go. As he had made it through the open gates, he halted as he spotted the stone, staring straight back at him.

He hesitantly stepped closer and closer, feet stopping right at the buried coffin. He kneeled and set the flowers on top of it, staring, and waiting. Waiting for himself to feel something, or want something. Waiting for himself to wake up from a dream, and waiting for himself to see him again. 

~~_ Just waiting for him to come back and hold him again and tell him he was sorry, telling or reassuring him that he loved him.  _ ~~

The brunet opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. He tried again, urging himself to yell, shout, or scream anything as he screwed his eyes shut. He wanted to plead, beg, and-

~~_ and he wanted to talk. He wanted to talk to the dictator again, even after everything he’s done. _ __ ~~

He closed his mouth as he figured out nothing would come out. The cold night air continues to breeze through his hair and the roses on the ground. 

As the young boy was finally about to talk, he heard shuffling coming through the different parts of the cemetery. Quackity had sighed as he thought it might be zombies trying to barge in again and he started walking to the back, of course, what the small male did not expect was to see an anarchist pig crouching down next to his younger brother’s stone. 

The pig heard the footsteps behind him and turned around swiftly, hand on his pickaxe, ready to beat the crap out of anyone if they tried to attack him. In the end, both males stood still, processing what was happening before glaring at each other, slight scowls appearing on their faces. 

“What are you doing here?” They both questioned in unison. Technoblade sighed, “As you can see, I was visiting my brother’s grave before I was rudely interrupted..”

Quackity had taken a little peek behind Techno and saw pink peonies right on top of Wilbur’s burial ground. 

“I do hope you realize that you aren’t allowed back in L’manberg right?” 

Technoblade rolled his eyes, as he took his pickaxe and pointed it right on Quackity’s lips.“Just let me visit a while and I’ll leave you and your little tyrant country alone.”

Silence filled the air and surrounded them as they stood there awkwardly. Quackity was already feeling a tiny bit stressed tonight so he had decided to let Techno sit next to the grave as he stared at it. More time had passed by and Quackity was staring at Techno, only to realize both Techno and himself were both waitings. He was waiting to feel something, he was waiting to need or want something. 

A few more minutes had passed again and Techno had spoken, breaking the silence that was previously present. 

“What are you still doing here..? I thought I was gonna sit here and talk to Wilbur in peace.” 

Quackity blinked, it does seem a bit rude huh? The duck-hybrid shook his head as he shifted his focus. 

“I'm waiting until you’re done. I’ll escort you out of L’manberg so I can make sure you leave and not lurk around in the shadows like a fucking creep.”

Techno scoffed as he stood up abruptly, making Quackity flinch. 

“If you're just gonna stay here just because of me, might as well leave right now then..”

The taller male then started to leave, making the tiny duckling run after him and follow behind. And once again, it had seemed like that awkward silence had returned, mocking them as they continued to walk through the town. The winged-hybrid stopped in his tracks as he realized getting Techno out of L’manberg wouldn’t be quick enough, he wanted the stupid pig gone immediately. He grabbed Techno by his hand, making the anarchist halt as he roughly pulled his hand back. 

“What?” He sighed. A silent gasp was released from the pink-haired male as the brunet led them through a secret tunnel hidden underneath a row of long green vines. Bright red eyes scanned through the tunnel as dimmed lanterns were lit with neon or bland colored flowers decorated the area.

Jagged carvings could also be shown on the dirty stone walls like tally marks, or words, sometimes even numbers and pictures. Some of the words written on the walls though seemed like the names of people. 

“What is this place..?” 

“It’s just a little hangout place I come to. I just figured out last week that the end leads to a clearing that can exit people out of L’manberg..” Technoblade nodded as he continued following hand in hand with the duck-hybrid. 

“Did you build this?”

“No, I found it one day when I was taking a walk. It looks old so I assume someone abandoned it or something. Names were carved into the walls though like Robin or Cornelius..”

Muffled snickers were heard as Quackity tried to continue his laughter, while Techno tried to hide his small smile, however still chuckling just a smudge bit. Somehow the name Cornelius seemed to make both of the 2 males amused. 

As the two hybrids walked more and more, the stone floor beneath them had slowly started to transition into the soft grass. They had walked a little further, Quackity making sure the other was nowhere near L'manberg anymore, stopping into a little clearing surrounded by a forest of spruce trees. Suddenly, the winged-hybrid reached into his back pocket and pulled out a glowing compass that led Techno right back to his own home in the arctic.

What the smaller of the two didn’t notice is that the other was sitting down on a small log as he started a fire. Orange, yellow, and red little sparks crackle as grey smoke appears. Techno crossed his leg over the other as he sighed, a stick in his hand as he poked the burning piles of wood within the fire. Quackity would have flapped his wings violently if they weren’t squished underneath his jacket. 

The duck then snatched the long wooden stick from the pig as he hit the other in the back of the head, causing the older to flinch and grab the back of his head in minor pain. Due to that, the pig snatched the stick back and broke it in half, throwing the remains at the duck who barely managed to dodge any of it. 

“What the hell man?! Why are you just sitting there?!” He semi-shouted, eyes glaring daggers at the other. 

“Well, it’s obvious I’m not going to make it home in time. I’m tired too so I’m just gonna set camp right here.”

Quackity scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He realized his little legs had started to slightly hurt so he forcefully shoved Techno as he made space for himself on the tiny log. Both of them looked at each other with murder in their eyes with a tight frown on their faces. Techno was the first to look away as he stared up at the sky.

Bright shining stars were scattered around, tiny stars or big stars. 

Secretly, Techno always had an addiction to stars. They were really pretty and cool to look at, they were like lanterns in the sky, but there were way more. 

Back when Techno was a little kid, he would get lost sometimes in big and scary dark woods. Sounds would come from the trees above him, and the bushes next to him. He would have died from a heart attack if it weren’t for the gorgeous stars above him.

The stars would shine bright enough so that Techno can make it out of the woods. He would ignore all the creepy and unsettling sounds as his only focus were the glowing stars. And from that day on, Techno always loved the stars.

Little Techno always wanted to be like the stars.

He wanted to shine brightly.

He wanted to be all the way up in the sky.

He wanted to be part of the other group of shining stars.

Most importantly-

He wanted to help others and guide them through dark times.

The more Techno got lost within a thought about the stars, the brunet continued to look at him. Quackity had noticed that Techno looked up at the stars lovingly, he knew what it’s like to love himself so it was easy for Quackity to realize. 

The tense muscles that Quackity had slowly started to loosen as he realized Techno was calm and adored things like him. Honestly, Quackity’s heart warmed as he saw Techno smile a bit before it soon disappeared. 

Brown eyes then drooped down due to the small smile vanishing. For some odd reason, Quackity seemed to find it comfortable when Techno smiled, it’s like he was reassured that the man sitting next to him wasn’t going to slaughter him and take a life away like the other two times. Eventually, an idea popped into his head. 

“Did you ever hear that old saying that the stars above us are our loved ones that had passed away?” Technoblade had turned his head towards the direction at Quackity, who was still gazing at the stars. 

The silence that filled the air told Quackity to continue his story. 

“One elder in the town I used to live in would always gather the little children around and tell us old sayings. One saying was that when loved ones die, their bodies and spirit are to be reincarnated as the stars above.” He paused as he could remember the elderly man sitting outside his front porch gazing upon the stars. 

“So whenever you’re in difficult times, the ones who love you, are always watching and making sure you're okay. And sometimes they say that the stars talked to each other so they never get lonely.”

Quackity finished his story as he let out a quiet hum, turning to face Techno. A little squeak was freed itself from Quackity as he realized Techno was looking at him, a small smile on his face. 

“That old man seems like a kind person..” 

Quackity nodded, eyes still watching the glowing lights above. Crickets could be heard with leaves, and grass being brushed through by the strong wind, filling in the empty silence that neither of them broke. 

However, the young adult was startled as he heard a quiet mumble from the tall pink-haired male. Big brown eyes never left Techno and he spoke louder. 

“Have you ever seen the stars above the clouds?”

Quackity blinked, staring at him for a bit before understanding. The brunet nodded in response. 

“Has Phil never taken you beyond the clouds?”

“W-well he has! But, I was younger back then, the more I grew the more immature I thought it was,” he paused as he tried to remember what it was like to be above the clouds and away from all the chaos down on the ground, “just- just forget I said anything about this okay? It’s all stupid honestly.”

Pastel Pink-hair was now in Quackity’s vision as Techno swiftly turned his head away. The duck assumed the pig was embarrassed since his cheeks were slowly turning the same color as his hair. 

All of a sudden, Quackity had stood up from his seat on the log, unzipping his navy blue jacket. Techno looked back due to hearing weird noises only to hiss in disgust and looked away again.

“Don’t you dare undress in front of me Quackity! I will murder you.” 

However, Techno slowly turned his head back as he heard the noise of flapping. His bright red eyes widened a bit in surprise as he stared at Quackity’s wings. He didn’t know that Quackity was a hybrid, and he was pretty sure no one else did either. 

His wings weren’t big like Phil’s, but they still seemed like they could fly. Soft feathers with dirt in them were a bit noticeable too, yet still clean. 

What caught Techno’s attention though was the color.

Quackity’s wings weren’t like Phil’s color where it was raven black, and hard to see in the night sky (making Phil seem like a huge bird predator). 

But Quackity’s wings were like the color of shiny gold. His wings seemed to be so lustrous, that the light of the stars bounced off of them, making Quackity almost seem like a star himself. Or maybe even an angel, but Techno would never admit that out loud to the talkative and hyper duck. All he knows is that it made him look gorgeous. 

Techno shook his head as he snapped out of his trance, he looked back at Quackity who was holding an extended hand out in front of him. 

“What are you doing..?” Techno questioned as he took Quackity’s hand, being hoisted up into a standing position. “You said you wanted a closer look at the stars again, so let’s go!” 

“Wait- Wait! How are you gonna carry me? It doesn’t seem like you’ll be able to carry me for long.”

The brunet chuckled as he grabbed both of the pink-haired male’s hands, which were bigger and calloused than Quackity’s hands who were tiny and soft. 

“Well, we won’t know unless we try!” 

Before Techno could disagree, he was being pulled up into the air. Techno’s grip tightened around the flying bird hybrid’s small hands and prayed to God he wouldn’t do anything stupid that could kill them both. 

The air was breezing through both of their hair as they continued to fly up, towards the clouds. Techno had looked down to see his feet dangling in the air and small trees while he could see an ocean filled with green turtles. Both of them started swaying to the side since Quackity seemed like his strength was running low.

Loud cheers and shouts were heard above Techno, he looks up and sees Quackity with a large grin on his face while he screams his lungs out. Techno couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh as the hybrid carrying him continued. 

Eventually, Techno and Quackity made it to the clouds. A soft cloud had let out a small puff noise as they broke through. Soon Quackity had dropped down onto the cloud with Techno, the winged-hybrid landing on top of the anarchist pig with a little grunt.

“See! I did it!” He pants. His body went kind of limp. The pig-hybrid sighed as he shifted allowing the other hybrid-male to lay down against the comfy cloud. 

The pink-haired pig then looked up to the stars. He could see stars for miles and miles, all the glowing twinkles in the sky illuminating his vision. His hand twitched as he felt like he could touch the stars from up here. 

Techno smiled.

And the male behind him smiled softly, happy that he could make the hard-headed man grin. “You should smile more often, it looks pretty on you..” Quackity whispered.

“What’d you say?” 

“I said bathroom floors should have bigger tiles, they would look pretty with blue too!” 

The pig raised a brow as he eyed the younger with a ‘what the hell is wrong with you’ face. 

As time flew by, the taller hybrid was still gazing upon the sparkling sky above him. 

Quackity had then realized that he had left his jacket on the ground floor, and the wind up in the clouds was quite cold. The poor bird started to shiver. The only thing that was keeping him warm was the smile on Techno’s face (this addiction with Techno’s smile is starting to sound creepy, Quackity prayed silently that it doesn't make him a creep when he just wants the other man to be happy. 

And of course, the warm and soft fabric of a red cape that was wrapped around him.

Wait-

Red cape?

The little duck looked up at the big pig who wrapped his bright red cape around them both, slightly nudging the smaller male to his side so that they can both fit. It was warm and safe. It felt like home. It felt like the world around him wasn’t going to pull him down and gobble him whole.

The pair of hybrids both unconsciously leaned on each other, both of them tired from the long night. 

Speaking of being tired and the night, Quackity had realized that both of them should get some rest. Not to mention, in the corner of his eye, he had caught a glimpse of Techno slowly closing his eyes before jolting back awake. 

“Y’know, we should go to sleep soon..” the younger muttered as he continued to lean into Techno and his cape for warmth. Pink hair swayed to the side as Techno shook his head. “Can’t sleep..”

“Why not?”

“It’s...It’s hard for me to fall asleep..” Techno mumbled as he avoided eye-contact. He slumped against Quackity, as he let out a sharp-exhale. 

Tiny fingers slowly pulled Techno’s head down into the brunet’s lap, making Techno sorta startled. When the anarchist tried to protest, the only response he got was a quiet hush, soothing the previously tense male. 

Those tiny fingers that had dragged the older male down had then begun to comb through his pink hair, occasionally softly scratching at the scalp. 

Corners of Quackity’s lip had now started to tug upwards as he petted Techno, and combed his fingers through his hair. The pig’s hair was soft like wool and didn’t have any tangles, which was oddly surprising to Quackity. Not only that, but the hair also seemed to be fairly long, making the duck wonder what type of hair-styles he can do for the quiet pig. 

A braid.

Maybe a ponytail.

Possibly even a man-bun.

Or cute little pig-tails. 

The winged-hybrid chuckled lightly, before evolving into quiet snickers when he had accidentally brushed his fingers against the pig hybrids ear (which were hard to spot since his hair was almost the same color), causing the other to turn a gentle shade of pink as he shot the shorter glare. Of course, the brunet nodded in agreement, promising he will not touch the other’s ear again (even though we all know that it is an obvious lie, he will tease Techno about it again one day). 

Quackity had noticed that Techno had once again tried to keep his eyes open, although the man was tired and needed sleep. 

“Fly Me to the moon, and let me play amongst the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars.” Quackity had slowly and quietly sung the words as he continued to comb through Techno’s hair.

Techno of course paused as he was in a state of shock, not expecting Quackity to sing him to sleep. Though, he had soon closed his eyes and let the gentle fingers brush through his hair as the angel above him continued to sing the lovely song. 

  
  


_ Techno heard soft knocks on his door as he had jolted up, awakening from another horrific nightmare. He let out a small ‘come in’ and an audible click could be heard from the door.  _

_ Gentle light had peered into his dark and dim room as the door casually creaked open.  _

_ “You okay Techno? I heard screaming from your room..” Wilbur groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. “Did you have another nightmare?” _

_ The quivering male had nodded hesitantly as he gripped onto the bed sheets. His twin brother had walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. He gripped Techno’s hand causing the male to wince and stop.  _

_ “Sorry I woke you up..”  _

_ “It’s fine Techie. Tommy is still in bed so at least you didn’t wake both of us up.” Wilbur chuckled, causing the piglin to chuckle as well.  _

_ Wilbur looked up at his twin brother as he continued holding his hand. _

_ “Do you wanna talk about it..? If you’re comfortable that is.”  _

_ Techno shook his head. He rather not bring up the horror of being stuck in the dark, alone, and cold. Wilbur nodded and then walked out of the room quickly. This made the pink-haired male sitting there perplexed and puzzled as he waited for his brother’s return.  _

_ He had then heard foot-steps a few seconds later and looked at the door to see Wilbur holding his guitar that Phil had given him for his 15th birthday. The pig had also rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, and to none of his surprise, he wasn’t. A small child with sky-blue eyes and bright blonde hair was holding the brown-haired male’s left hand. _

_ “Sorry, I had accidentally woke Tommy up as I rummaged around my room to look for my guitar.” Tommy had nodded before letting go of Wilbur’s hand and waddled over to Techno, hitting his shoulder as he ordered him to move, which Techno obliged and scooted over a bit.  _

_ The youngest of the two had then yawned as he played with the future anarchist’s hair, sometimes pulling it to piss off the pig. Wilbur had also climbed back onto the bed again and forcefully squeezed himself at the other edge of Techno’s bed, causing Tommy to be squished in the middle between the two twins.  _

_ “You guys are so fat, what the heck. Give me space!” Tommy whined as he shuffled around, making the other two hiss at him in annoyance. The blonde then stuck out his tongue as he blew a raspberry at his older brothers’.  _

_ Once all three of the children had settled down, Wilbur had picked his guitar back up again, clearing his throat before singing softly to his brothers.  _

_ “Fly Me to the moon, and let me play amongst the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars.” _

_ The two brothers who were listening had started to close their eyes. Techno laid on the bed with one arm settled on his chest while the other was used as Tommy’s pillow. On the other hand, Tommy’s limbs were sprawled across almost the entire bed, making him kind seem like a spider. Wilbur had laughed gently as he still saw Tommy’s small fingers wrapped around Techno’s pink hair.  _

_ The brunet had then set the guitar down, getting out of the bed for a bit to turn off the lights, before returning into the room. He paused and looked at his two siblings who were sleeping. Soft snores could be heard from them (mostly Tommy) as Techno sorta mumbled things in his sleep, the soft light of the stars shining upon all three of them. _

_ Wilbur had stretched his arms and legs before hopping back into bed with his brothers, smiling with warmth filling his entire body.  _

Quackity had finished singing the song and looked down at Techno, a small grin as he accomplished his mission to make the other fall asleep. 

A small yawn was released from the small bird as he continued to play with the pink-haired hybrid’s hair, planning to stay up for as long as he could to watch over the curled-up pig in his lap. 

The night sky illuminated above them and watched the two as they sat in tranquility and silence. Cool breeze brushing through the empty atmosphere, some occasional birds passing by like doves or pigeons. 

Cold bodies who once hated each other, were now surrounded by a long red cape together, with warmth filling both of them. Soft hands that once held calloused ones, now run their fingers through soft pink locks. Unsure hearts waiting separately were now waiting together. A bright angel watching and protecting over a dim-lit star, trying his best to brighten it up once again. 

\------------------

Chirps could be heard from above and Techno had groggily opened his eyes, quickly squinting in displeasure when bright light had hit his eyes. The taller male had taken some to adjust his poor vision before being fully awake. Red eyes then gazed into the horizon in front of them as the pitch-black sky slowly faded into colors such as red, blue, and more. The sun had started to rise, more and more. 

The more wide-awake the anarchist was, the more he eventually started to realize that tiny fingers were still in his hair. 

“Quackity?” Techno asked in confusion as he shuffled a bit, now looking up at Quackity who was still awake, head slowly nodding off into sleep. A little hm can be heard from the male above him as he still tried his best to run his fingers through the other hybrid’s hair.

“Jesus Christ- Quackity, have you been awake all night? Have you just been watching over me?” The older had asked while jolting up, making the poor tired bird flinch in surprise, yet still tired. 

“I...I wanted to make sure you were okay while you slept,” Quackity had stopped for a bit as he slowly started to welcome himself to a deep slumber, suddenly waking back up again, “you said you had trouble sleeping so I assume you had nightmares..”

As the young male-ended his statement, he had begun to gradually lean backward, almost falling off the warm and fluffy cloud before muscular and long arms reached out, pulling him into a secure yet also safe hug. 

“Thank you Quackity...”

That was the last thing the winged-hybrid had heard before closing his eyes, lulling himself into a safe slumber. 

  
  
  


\------

Quackity jolted awake, looking at his surroundings.

A cozy bed he currently occupied.

Brown creaky wooden floorboards beneath him.

Some light is shining through his windows.

His face had rested in the palm of his own hands as he realized that the “okay” meetup with Technoblade was all just a dream.

All the smiles.

Warm-touches. 

Star-gazing.

They were all just on Quackity’s head. 

The bird’s lip had started to quiver slightly before transforming into a frown, eyes clenched tightly, while his hands had gripped the cloth laid on top of him. 

He wiped his face against the fabric and looked down at his red blanket sniffling.

He continued to do this process again for the past few minutes. Sit there, cry, wipe his tears, cry again, and furthermore. Then the sad man had tensed up, squinting and rubbing his eyes in disbelief, before letting out soft laughter. A small, soft yet bright smile appeared on his face.

The brunet had started to fall asleep again as he wrapped a comfortable red blanket, or should I say, a comfortable cape around himself.

“Thanks, Techno..”

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, so that was the entire story! (Also this was before Dream and Techno just exploded L'manberg if anyone is confused, oop-)
> 
> Also, Techno loving stars just made my heart ache lmao (inspired from all the times Techno just spoke or wanted nether stars).  
> WINGED QUACKITYYYYY POG!
> 
> Disclaimer lmao: This is my first fic on AO3 and I don't know how to use some of the tools like tagging or stuff. I would also like to say that sorry if my writing is bad (ex: spelling, grammar, punctuation, or if my writing doesn't make sense at all-)
> 
> And before I forget, I would like to thank everyone who has written QnB content (platonic or romantic), really inspired me to make this story! And for everyone who even reads QnB content, you pog!!
> 
> So, thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I hope this also inspires you to write your own QnB fic or a story in general! Have a nice day, and remember to stay healthy!!! <3
> 
> -PUNO :D
> 
> P.S: I have edited and proof-read this so many times I almost forgot I have to sleep for school tomorrow, I swear if this deletes itself for like the 4th time Imma cry-


End file.
